Gingka Hagane
Der 12-14 jährige Gingka Hagane ist die wichtigste Hauptfigur aus der Beyblade-Metal Saga. Zusammen mit seinem Bey Pegasus zieht er durch jedes Land, um immer neue Herausforderungen zu suchen, Freunde und Rivalen zu finden und der Welt das Beybladen noch ein Stück näher zu bringen und der beste Blader der Welt zu werden. Pegasus ist sein allerbester Freund und natürlich auch sein einziger Lieblingsbey. Zur Person Aussehen Gingkas Klamottenwahl ist etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig, denn er kombiniert z.B. einen langen weißen Schal mit einem kurzen Hemd. Sonst ragt ihm sein rotes Haar spitz vom Kopf ab und ein blaues Stirnband mit einem Pegasus-Motiv rundet dies ab. Er bekleidet sich mit einer blauen Weste und einem orangenen T-Shirt, dies kombiniert er mit einer einfachen dunklen Hose. Zudem trägt er rote Turnschuhe, die ein wenig an Clownschuhe erinnern. Gingkas eher hellere Haut bildet einen tollen Kontrast zu seiner bernsteinfarbenen Augenfarbe und seine Augenbrauen erinnern irgendwie an Blitze. Ab der 3. Staffel von Beyblade trägt er ein ähnliches Stirnband wie sein Vater, denn dieses hat nun zwei Flügel statt nur einem. Charakter Gingkas Wesen ist sehr fröhlich und offen und er hat immer Zeit für einen fairen Kampf. Am liebsten isst er Unmengen an Hamburgern, sogar Anton von Team Lovushka nutzte diese Schwäche aus, indem er ihm eine leckere Falle mit Hamburgern stellen wollte. Letzten Endes war es nicht Gingka, der in einen falschen Zug gelockt wurde, sondern Masamune Kadoya. Gingka besitzt den wohl stärksten Bladergeist der Metal-Saga und sein Bladerherz lodert wie eine lebendige Flamme in ihm. Aber Gingka kann auch ganz anders sein. So blödelt er auch sehr gerne mit Masamune herum und kann sich dabei gar nicht richtig auf den Kampf konzentrieren. Biografie Beyblade Metal Fusion Während seiner Streifzüge durch Japan trifft er auf die fiesen Face Hunter, eine Gang, die bei den WBBA-(World Beyblade Battle Association)-Turnieren auf eine äußerst unfaire Art und Weise die Punkte von jüngeren und schwächeren Bladern abknöpfen. Gingka besiegte 100 Face-Hunter Mitglieder in einem Battle Royal (alle auf einmal). Gingka und Kenta treffen auf ein Mädchen namens Madoka Amano, die sich als Beyblade-Mechanikerin entpuppt und Gingka immer wieder zeigt, wenn er schlecht mit seinem Bey umgeht. Sie repariert Pegasus auch. Als Kentas Beyblade von den Face Huntern gestohlen wird, will ihn Gingka zurückbekommen. Es folgt eine Begegnung mit dem Anführer Kyoya Tategami und seinem Bey Rock Leone. Madoka will ihn zuerst nicht kämpfen lassen, weil die Reparaturen noch nicht fertig seien, aber Gingka will trotzdem kämpfen. Er geht als Sieger hervor. Kenta und seine Freunde wollen sich von Gingka trainieren lassen, allerdings will dieser das nicht. Er denkt, man kann einen Blader nicht einfach so trainieren, da die Kraft von einem selbst komme. Das kann er ihnen allerdings nicht recht sagen, deshalb redet er sich heraus. Später wird er von Kenta direkt zu einem Kampf herausgefordert. Gingka nimmt dies an, jedoch ist der Sieg nicht so leicht, wie er anfangs dachte. Als er Kenta schlussendlich doch geschlagen hat, erklärt er diesem, dass dieser Kampf eine tolle Erfahrung und Kenta ein würdiger Gegner gewesen sei. Gingka ist völlig aus dem Häuschen, als er glaubt, den letzten Triple Beef Burger in einem Burgerladen in der Stadt ergattert zu haben. Er zeigt ihn Leuten auf der Straße und seinen Freunden, die ihm aber allesamt nicht zuhören, da sie gerade von Kenta und Madoka über die Typen von Beyblades belehrt werden. Dabei merkt er, dass er gar keinen Burger, sondern nur einen Hotdog bekommen hat. Er meint auch zu seinen Freunden, dass das Herz eines Bladers wichtiger als das richtige Einsetzen eines Beytyps sei. Etwas später wird ihm von Kenta gesagt, dass Benkei ihn zu einem Kampf herausfordert. Im Hauptquartier der Face Hunter trifft er auf Benkei. Als sie kämpfen, rettet Gingka Madoka und Kenta vor einer herabfallenden Kiste und Benkei retter Gingka selbst vor einem Steinschlag, als die Halle durch den Kampf einzustürzen droht. Gingka will sich bei Benkei bedanken, was dieser aber abwehrt. Am Ende bekommt Gingka im Burgerladen doch noch seinen Triple Beef Burger. Als er sieht, was Tetsuya Watarigani mit den Beys kleiner Kinder anstellt, sucht er ihn mit Kenta und Madoka. Er findet ihn, als er gerade Kentas Bey zerschrotten will, greift aber noch rechtzeitig ein. Er wird von Tetsuya mit Madoka als Köder zu einem Kampf gezwungen. Am Strand in einer sonderbaren Arena allerdings gewinnt Gingka mit Leichtigkeit. In der erschwindelten zweiten Runde wird Gingka völlig überraschend wortwörtlich von einem Krebs in die Zange genommen und dadurch zum Stillstand gebracht. In der dritten Runde, immerhin, kann Gingka Tetsuyas Mad Gasher besiegen, indem er die Rotation des Schlamms, der unfairerweise in die Arena strömt, nutzt, um diesen mit einem Tornado zu beseitigen und dadurch freie Bahn für einen Angriff auf Gasher zu haben. Madoka wurde inzwischen schon von Benkei befreit und obwohl Gingka Tetsuya überreden will, freundlicher zu sein, macht sich dieser aus dem Staub. In Battle Blader, einem Turnier, indem nur Blader mit mindestens 50.000 Beypunkten teilnehmen durften, gewann Gingka im Finale gegen Ryuga. Davor wurden ihm alle Beypunkte von Phoenix (seinem vermeintlich toten Vater Ryusei Hagane) gestohlen. Er versuchte sie wieder zusammen zu sammeln, aber als es nur noch ein Turnier gab und er 3.000 Punkte zu wenig für Battle Blader hatte, gab er das Turnier auf, um seinen Freunden zu helfen, die angegriffen wurden. Er kämpfte danach gegen Phoenix, den er besiegte. Nach dem Kampf hatte Gingka 95.000 Beypunkte, weil Phoenix ihm seine gesamten Beypunkte wieder überschrieb, die er ihm weggenommen hatte. Gingka hat es sich nun ans Ziel gesetzt Ryuga und die hinterhältige Organisation Dark Nebula zu besiegen. Nachdem er Ryuga in einem anstrengenden Kampf besiegt hatte, zerfiel sein Bey Storm Pegasus zu Sternenstaub, da er seine komplette Kraft aufgebraucht hatte. Beyblade Metal Masters In der neuen Staffel Beyblade - Metal Masters erhält Gingka einen neuen Bey, Galaxy Pegasus und auch Ryuga kehrt zurück mit einem neuen Bey namens Meteo LDrago. Nach einem weiteren Kampf wird Gingka von Ryuga besiegt. In Metal Masters geht es hauptsächlich um die Beyblade Weltmeisterschaften, die in Teamkämpfen ausgetragen werden. Gingka soll, laut der japanischen WBBA, das japanische Team Gangan Galaxy anführen. An den Ausscheidungswettkämpfen braucht er nicht teilzunehmen, da der Vorstand der WBBA der Meinung ist, der Gewinn des Battle Blader Turniers wäre Qualifikation genug. Deswegen ist Gingka sehr verärgert. Bei den Ausscheidungs kämpfen gewinnen Kyoya, Masamune, Tsubasa und Yu. Da Gingka schon Anführer ist, wird Kyoya 2. Blader, Masamune 3. und Tsubasa Ersatz. Aber Kyoya wollte nur gegen Gingka kämpfen, doch weil sie im selben Team sind, können sie nicht gegeneinander kämpfen. So ist Kyoya ausgestiegen und Tsubasa ist einer der Hauptblader geworden. Yu ist dann Ersatzblader. Der erste Kampf ist gegen das chinesische Team Wang Hu Zhong, gegen das sie gewinnen! Bis zum Finale gewinnen sie, auch wenn es fast unmöglich schien. Beyblade Metal Fury In der neuen Serie Beyblade-Metal Fury erhält er den neuen Bey Cosmic Pegasus, da in Galaxy Pegasus einen Teil des Starfragments weilt. Galaxy Pegasus entwickelte sich im Kampf gegen Rock Leone, der sich darauf hin sich zu Fang Leone weiterentwickelt. Von Galaxy Pegasus zu Cosmic Pegasus ist auch eine deutliche Besserung zu merken. Gingka hat die meisten Kämpfe gewonnen. Nur gegen Ryuga hat er 3 mal verloren. Cosmic Pegasus besitzt Moduswechsel, sodass er während des Kampfes den Modus wechseln kann (unten ein Video). Gingka und die Legend Blader müssen den Gott der Zerstörung Nemesis besiegen, bevor er die Welt zerstört. Gingka, Chris, Kyoya und Ryuga müssen die Sperre von Zeus öffnen. Nur die 4 Blader können es machen, da sie die Kraft von Mutter Gaia bekommen haben. Sie sind die Blader der vier Jahreszeiten, nur die können die Sperre von Zeus eröffnen. Als sie dies schafften, wurde Nemesis tief in die Erde geschossen. Als es so aussah, als ob sie gewonnen hätten, erschien Nemesis wie aus dem Nichts auf. Dies ging nur, weil ein Stück von Plutos Firefuse Darkhelm ( Fusion Hades ) in die Sperre von Zeus fiel und somit ein Loch in der Sperre öffnete. Alle anderen Legend Blader mussten erneut gegen Rago und dessen Nemesis kämpfen, doch alle waren am Ende. Als sie einen Angriff starten wollten, zerstörte Nemesis jeden Bey, außer Cosmic Pegasus ( Big Bang Pegasus ). Als Gingka den Bladerspirit der Legend Blader und den von jedem auf der Welt bekommt, konnte er Nemesis doch noch besiegen. Er erlernte sogar einen neuen Special Move, der "Super Cosmic Nova" heisst. Moduswechsel von Cosmic Pegasus: ab 09:40 - 11:10 könnt ihr den Moduswechsel sehen im Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BmMcpC8HIE0 Beyblade Zero-G Gingka ist im Opening zu sehen und auch in der ersten Folge, als gezeigt wurde, wie Zero seinen Bey Samurai Ifraid bekam. Denn diesen Bey bekam Zero von Gingka als Zero noch sehr klein war. In Folge 36 ist sein erster großer Auftritt, als er mit seinen neuen Pegasus gegen Zero kämpft, um ihm ein paar Weisheiten mit auf den Weg zu geben (im Kampf gegen Kira). In späteren Folgen scheint es so, als wäre er von Doji "gekidnappt" worden. Er befindet sich in einer misslichen Lage, aus der er nicht so leicht rauszukommen scheint. Trivia *Gingkas Name ist wahrscheinlich eine Anspielung auf "Ginger", was auf Englisch Ingwer heißt, denn er hat rote Haare. *Gingkas Name wurde von dem japanischen Wort Ginga abgeleitet, was soviel wie Galaxie bedeutet. *Er ähnelt Johnny aus Beyblade. Zitate Kämpfe mit Storm Pegasus Galerie Bearbeiten Bei der Begegnung mit Ryuga.PNG Die Legend Blader im Opening.png Evil Ginga.jpg Ginga.png Ginga6 1.jpg GingaFH.jpg Ginga I.png Gingka.gif Gingka.jpg Gingka.png Gingka Hagane.png Gingka Poster.jpg Gingka Walpaper.png Gingka nach dem Sieg gegen Damian.png Mfb anime tv tokyo.jpg Ryuga gegen Gingka.png Ryuga und Gingka.png bey_gingka_03_eps_jpgcopy.gif Big Bang und Ginga.PNG Die Macht der Giganten.jpg Gingka 2.png Gingas Attacke.jpg Gingka =).jpg Gingka Episode 13.jpg Gingka vs Konzern.png Gingkas Spirit.JPG Gingkas Spirit 2.jpg Libras Spirit.jpg Gingka Hagane.PNG Beyblade Metal Fury DVD 1.jpg GIngka und Kyoya.jpg Beyblade Metal Fury.png Letzte Szene Beyblade Metal Fury.jpg Diablo Nemesis vs Cosmic Pegasus.jpg Gingka vs Masamune.png Gingka und Pegasus.png Beyblade metal masters 01.jpg Beyblade metal Fury Lol.jpg 2011-05-17 190408-28d59a9.png MG.jpg Beyblade metal Fury 01.jpg Gingka Folge 150.jpg Gingka ist nervös.jpg Gingka redet.png Gingka vs Chris.png Gingkas Aura Metal Fury.JPG Komm zur guten Seite!.JPG Pegasus und Gingka.png Metal Fury Zwischenstopp.png Gingka in Folge 103.png Kenta,Kyoya,Gingka,Madoka.png Gingka und Kyoya rennen.png Gangan Galaxy bei den Weltmeisterschaften.png Team Gangan Galaxy.png Masamune VS Gingka.png Masamune und Gingka.png Team.png Gingka startet Cosmic Pegasus.jpg|Gingka startet Cosmic Pegasus Gingka denkt nach.jpg Gingka guckt überrascht.png Gingka lächelt zufrieden.jpg Gingka verliert Kraft.png Gingka versucht, Chris zu überreden.jpg Gingka wirkt mutig.png Gingka zeigt seine Kraft.png Gingka_Hagane.jpg gingka freude.png|Gingka freut sich gingka julian.png gingka kyoya.png gingka kyoya2.png gingka pegasus.png Gingka und Masamune.png gingka1.png gingka2.png haha.png unentschieden.png Beyblade.PNG Gingka mit Pegasus.PNG GIngka und Pegasus.PNG Gingka.PNG Pegasus vs Nemesis.PNG gingka am lachen .jpg gingka hagane 1.jpg Gingka am schlafen.jpg gingka 23.jpg Gingka vs jade jupiter.jpg Gingka vs masamune ( gewonnen).jpg gingka with his friends.jpg gingka 1 .jpg gingka wie in einer animation .jpg Snap_2012.12.09 14.31.02_001.png|Gingka in Zero-G Snap 2012.12.09 14.45.02 020.png|Kampf gegen Zero Gingka links.png Augen.png Ashampoo_Snap_2013.08.03_16h14m50s_010_.png|Gingka in Shogun Steel Gingka122.jpg|Gingka mit 21 in Zero G Gingka123.jpg Gingka124.jpg|Gingka zeigt sein neuen Bey: Samurai Pegasus Gingka125.jpg Gingka126.jpg Links en:Gingka Hagane es:Gingka Hagane fr:Gingka Hagane es:Gingka Hagane it:Gingka Hagane pl:Gingka Hagane ru:Джинга Хагане Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Gangan Galaxy Kategorie:Legend Blader Kategorie:Blader der 4 Jahreszeiten Kategorie:Beyblade: Metal Masters Charaktere Kategorie:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Charaktere Kategorie:Blader Kategorie:WBBA Blader